The Phantomess of the Opera
by Penelope Zozes
Summary: What if the characters you knew switched genders? Instead of Erik, Belle. Instead of Christine, Charles. You get the idea. It's the story you know, just slightly different characters. Based on the 2004 movie. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Belle-Erik, with brown hair and blue eyes**

**Charles-Christine, with short brown hair and brown eyes**

**Rachel-Raoul, with blackish-brown hair and brown eyes**

**Carlos-Charlotta, with black hair and amber eyes. Piangia-Piangi, with red hair and green eyes**

**Matthew-Meg, blonde hair and blue eyes**

**(Most of the other original characters are still intact, and do not belong to me. I may change them a bit to fit my story, but they are mostly the same)**

**Disclaimer:If I owned POTO and all its respective parts, I would probably be the most hated Phan by all the others. So safe to say, and I'm only going to say this once so I don't have to repeat my self, I DO NOT own The Phantom, Erik (boy, I wish I did), or anything else 'sob' **

**Enjoy, this is my first Phanfic! **

Chapter 1

As the music to Hannibal drifted into the rafters, Belle leaned over the ropes to pear down upon the actors rehearsing. Suddenly the music stops and Monsieur LeFevre walks onto the stage guiding two strangers. _Those must be the new managers_, Belle thought. _Well, they better listen to my instructions or it will be their misfortune._ Belle cringed as Carlos was introducing himself and his partner, Piangia, to the new managers. _That toad, oh how I hate that man._ Closing her eyes,she pinched the bridge of her nose and thought, careful not to loosen her half mask as she did so. _I'm not to fond of that woman that follows him around, praising his name in his wake. What a witch, not to mention drama queen! _She opened her eyes as she saw the managers asking Carlos to sing. _No!_ As he started the first notes, terribly, Belle loosened a backdrop and grinned as it pinned the tenor under its weight. _Take that, Toad. _ Every one screamed.

One of the male dancers looked around. "She's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" Belle stifled a giggle at the new managers, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, tried to calm the little Diva down.

"Senora, these things do happen!"

"For the past three years these things appened, to me and to Carlos! And did you stop them from appening," she asked as Piangia pointed at Monsieur LeFevre, "No! And you two, you're as bad as im," she pointed at the new managers. "'These things do appen' Mah, no! So until you stop these things from appening, these things don't appen!" She pointed to herself and Carlos. "Bye-bye!" The Diva, the Toad, and their assistants filed out the door. All the cast, along with the managers, Madame Giry, and Monsieur Reyes, watched as they all left.

Monsieur LeFevre turned to the other managers. "Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia!" And he departed.

Monsieur Andre looking nervously at Monsieur Reyes. "El Carlos and La Piangia, they will be back, won't they?" Monsieur Reyes shrugged and held up his handkerchief.

"You think so, Monsieur. I have a note, from the Opera Ghost."Madame Giry was holding a parchment envelope with a skull wax seal.

" Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Monsieur Firmin said exasperated.

"_She _merely welcomes you to her opera house-"

Monsieur Firmin gasps. "_Her_ opera house?"

"-and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for her use and reminds you that her salary is due."

"_Her_ salary?"

"Monsieur LeFevre paid her twenty thousand francs a month."

Monsieur Firmin grabbed the envelope from Madame Giry. "Twenty thousand francs?"

"Perhaps you can afford more, with Mademoiselle de Changy, the young Viscountess, as your patron?"

All the cast gasped at the news.

Monsieur Firmin glared at Madame Giry. "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself tonight when the Viscountess was to join us for the gala. Obviously we will have to cancel as it appears we have lost our stars! A full house Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!"

A hushed chatter went through the crowd. Madame Giry stepped towards a young male dancer. "Charles Daae could sing it, Monsieurs." The young dancer looked up nervously, his gaze shifting from Madame Giry to the managers.

Monsieur Andre scoffed. "What, a dancer, don't be silly."

"He has been well taught by a great teacher."

Monsieur Andre looked at Charles. " Who?"

"I don't know, Sir?"

Monsieur Firmin sighed. " Not you as well!"

"Let him sing for you."

Monsieur Andre motioned for Charles to come forward. "Daae, that's an unusual name. Any relation to the Swedish opera singer?"

Charles nodded. "My mother, Monsieur." Shocked gasps echoed in the company.

The managers were as surprised as everyone else, except Madame Giry and her son, Matthew, who already knew.

"From the beginning, young Monsieur." Charles moved to center stage.

Monsieur Firmin leaned towards Monsieur Andre. "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerv-"

As Charles began to sing his tenor voice echoed through the empty theater, and was like that of a voice of and angel, everyone stopped and listened in amazement. It was like nothing they had ever heard. And from the flies Belle smiled and started off on her way with the swish of her black cape. She did not notice that someones attention was diverted from the tenor and was directed at her as she slipped into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or any of Andrew Lloyd Webber's songs that are used. (They may be slightly different, but I don't want to get sued, so, yay disclaimer!)**

Matthew politely pushed his way through the crowd. He walked down the dim-lit corridor to the doorway to the Chapel. When he walks in, Charles is lighting a candle for his mother. The small candle lit up the tiny picture of a very attractive young woman. As Charles is praying, he hears his Angels beautiful soprano voice.

"Brava, brava, bravarissima..."

Matthew walks over and puts his hand on Charles. "Charles... Charles..."

"_Charles_..." sang the voice.

"Charles, you were amazing! Who's this strange tutor who taught you?"

Charles looked up at Matthew. "Matt, when your mother brought me here to live, after my mother died, whenever I would come down here to light a candle for her, a voice from above would sing. And in my dreams, she was always there. You see, when my mother lay dying, she told I would be protected by an Angel, and Angel of Music."

"Charles, do you think the spirit of your mother is coaching you?"

"Who else, Matt, who else?

"_Mother once spoke of an angel, I used to dream she'd appear_

_Now, as I sing, I can sense her, and I know she's here_

_Here in this room she calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow, I know, she's always with me, she-the unseen genius."_

"_Charles, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't be true_

_Charles, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you."_

Charles stood up and began to walk out of the Chapel in a trance. Matt followed behind him quickly.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"_

"_Who is this angel?"_

"_Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..."_

As Charles and Matt walk toward the dressing rooms, they did not notice the beady eyes of Joseph Buquet watching them, amused. He walked away to find some chorus girls to leer at. What _he_ didn't notice was a pair of burning blue eyes staring at him through the dark. _Dirty pervert, _Belle nearly screamed out loud. _I may be a monster , but I'm still a woman! I'll make him pay for his lecherous behavior._ Belle may her way back to her lair for the big night.

}{

"No, no!" Madame Giry ushered Charles into the dressing room. "Sorry for the feminine décor. All the male star dressing rooms are...under construction." She led him over to a chair. She then hands him a red rose with a black ribbon tied upon the stem. "You did very well. She is very pleased with you." As Madame Giry walked out the door, a beautiful young women with flowing blackish-brown hair brushed past her. "Viscountess, tis a pleasure Mademoiselle."

"Thank you Madame. I do wish to mention the great quality of this opera's ballet."

Madame Giry curtsied. "That is a great compliment, thank you Viscountess." And with that she walked out, leaving the Viscountess alone with Charles. He turned to look at this young lady and gasped.

She smiled. "Hello, Charles, remember me?"

"Oh Rachel, it is you."

"I heard you singing and I remember thinking,

'_Can it be? Can it be Charles?_

_Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we had been,_

_He may not remember me, but I remember him.'_ You sang like an angel." She sat down in a chair beside him and hugged him.

"Rachel, remember those stories mother told of Little Lotte. 'What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, _and the angel of music sings songs in my head, the angel of music sings songs in my head._ Mother said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, mother is dead, Rachel, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"No doubt of it. And now we go to supper!" Rachel stood up and walked to the door.

Charles frowned."No, Rachel, the Angel of Music is very strict!"

She turned to look at him and giggled.

"I shan't keep you up late! You must change, I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Charles." Rachel opened the door, walked out and closed it behind her.

Charles called after her, "Rachel! No , wait!" He sighed as he stood up. _She never listened when we were younger either. _He went and changed into normal clothes. He didn't hear the key being removed from the key-hole outside the door. Charles went to open the door but found it was locked.

The soprano voice echoed through the whole room. "_Insolent girl! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant woman! This sweet, young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_

Charles looked around. "_Angel! I hear you! Speak-I listen...stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak-forgive me...Enter at last, Mistress!"_

His Angel sang,"_Flattering boy, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide!"_

Charles turned to look at the floor-length mirror.

The Angel continued_,"Look at your face in the mirror-I am there inside!"_

As Charles looked closer, a mask came into view. He began to walk toward it in an entranced state.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..."_

Outside the door, Rachel tried to open it. Suddenly she heard a woman's voice. She banged on the door. "Charles, open the door!" She listened closer. "Whose is that voice...? Who is that in there...?"

Charles walked to the mirror in a hypnotic state as a small, gloved hand reached out to him.

The voice sang softly, _"I am your Angel of Music...Come to me Angel of Music..."_

Belle grabbed Charles' hand and led him into the mirror. "Come, my Angel." She smiled as he obediently came into the tunnel.

**Was it okay? I'm trying to follow the movie but make it different at the same time. If you have any ideas about what I should do, tell me! My plans I already have aren't set in stone yet. :) Read&Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skittlesgirl99: Yes, I used the movie. I found a book at the library that talked about it and had the complete screenplay. That's how I'm getting the accuracy! When I re-read the story, I hear Ramin Karmiloo (my favorite! ^^) Also, in this chapter, the song _The Phantom of the Opera_, I used the stage version that includes the fourth set of verses (used in the rooftop scene in the movie)(I like the stage version of the song best!)**

**I hope I get more reviews! **

**Disclaimer: To own, or not to own? There's no questioning, I DON'T ! ;.; **

Chapter 3

Belle grasped a dazed Charles' hand, leading him down the tunnel. Light illuminated everywhere from the candles that were along the wall, held by human hands that moved in sync as the two walked through.

Belle sang out in her soprano voice that haunted Charles dreams.

"_In sleep I sang to him. In dreams, I came..._

_That voice which calls to him and spoke his name..._

_And does he dream again? For now I find_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there-inside his mind..._

_Sing once again with me our strange duet..._

_My power over you grows stronger yet.._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there-inside your mind..._

She helps him into a boat that sat at the edge of a vast, glassy lake. Belle took the oar in hand, and set off...

_Those who have seen my face draw back in fear..._

_You are the mask I wear...It's me they hear.._

_My spirit and your voice, in one combined:_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there-inside your mind..._

_In all your fantasies, you could always see..._

_That woman and mystery-were both in me..._

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there:inside your mind.."_

Charles sang back dazed, "_She's there, the Phantom of the Opera! Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!"_

"Sing my Angel, sing!"

He sang his scales as the boat continued its course, heading toward a candle-lit island. There were candelabras everywhere. Charles voice peaked as Belle reached the shore. Belle stepped out and took Charles hand, helping him out.

Even in his trance-like state, Charles gazed upon this woman and took in every detail. The first thing he noticed was the predominate white mask that covered the right side of her face. The left side was breathtaking. She had long brown hair and sharp blue eyes that that pierced right to his soul, along with flawless skin. She was dressed in all black with a cape and long gloves, that were also black. The dress was short, to her knees over black tights. On any other woman, Charles would have thought this very improper. But on her it was perfect. It hugged her curves perfectly. Looking at her this way, Charles began feel things stir inside as he had never felt before, not even for Rachel.

Belle could tell he was staring as he stood there, and not just at the mask. There was almost a growing sensual intensity in his stare. She took her cape and swished it off with an air of style. Gesturing to the grandeur that surrounded her she sang to him,

"_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne..._

_to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...music..._

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone..._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, _

_I have needed you with me, to serve me , to sing,_

_for my music...my music..."_ She walked around the lair, his gaze following her as she did. Slowly, she walked towards him and sang once more.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

She took his hands and led him through her lair, lighting additional candles as they went.

"_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor..._

_Grasp it,sense it-tremulous and tender..._

_Turn your face away _

_from the garish light of day,_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_-and listen to the music if the night. _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! _

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes,let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before..."_

Belle walked Charles around showing him everything. All the time, Charles just stared at her. To anyone else it would have been unnerving. But to her, it fueled her desire and made her ache to her core. She so much wanted Charles...

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you..._

_Hear it , feel it it secretly possess you..._

_Open up your mind,_

_let your fantasies unwind_

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_-the darkness of the music of the night..._

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you want to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me..."_

As they reached the second level, they stopped. Belle reached up and started to caress Charles' face. He lent into her hand and began to allow his hands to travel on long the contours of Belle's body. Both felt like nothing they had before, almost as one. Charles hand began to make its way toward her mask. As Belle felt this, she quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. She then continued to sing.

"_Floating, falling...sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me...savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give in_

_to the power of the music that I write_

_-the power of the music of the night..._

Charles could feel the power she had, it was almost unearthly. He wanted her, and was almost about to move his hands lower, when Belle grabbed them and pulled him towards an alcove. Inside was a life-like mannequin of himself in a wedding tuxedo. It was so bizarre to him, he passed out. Belle caught and carried him, with great ease, to a bed in the shape of a swan. She laid him slowly onto the silk sheets. She caressed his cheek as she finished her song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_

_-help me make the music of the night..."_

Belle pulled on a chord and a sheer curtain fell around the bed. She walks away towards her organ. When she reaches it, she sheds her top layer, a long sleeved pull-over, leaving herself dressed in her sleeveless black dress. She sits down and begins to work on a composition.

**Well, how was that? Okay, I need some help. I don't know what to do for Il Muto or Don Juan. Ideas would be a great help. Also, how would you like me to end it? I'm torn between following the movie and making it a happy ending for Belle. Review and I will send you phantom plushies! ^^ (I wish I could -_-) Review anyways please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skittlesgirl99:Thank you! You're a genius, I had been racking my brain to figure it out, so thank you! **

**Please keep sending ideas and reviews. Enjoy this chapter! ^^**

Chapter 4

Charles stirred in the bed, expecting to be in the dressing room. When he opened his eyes, he almost gasped when he recalled the previous events. He still felt he was in a daze. Next to him on the night stand was a music box with a monkey sitting on it, playing a soft tune. He slowly got off the bed and looked around. Standing up, he walked towards the sweet musical chords emanating from the other room.

"_I remember there was mist..._

_swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake..._

_there were candles all around _

_and on the lake there was a boat,_

_and in the boat there was a woman..."_

Belle sat at her organ and was trying to finish her score she had been working on. She looked up as she heard his voice, then moved her eyes back down towards the keys of her instrument as she played.

Charles took in her appearance once more, afraid that the memories he had weren't real. Mask still in place, some of her brown tresses had fallen over it as her head was bent down. Shoulders now bare, they seem to call to him to caress. The dress dropped in the front and, in the position she was in, her cleavage showed, tempting him more towards her. And that mask! Why must she wear it? It takes a way from her flawlessness. '_I must take it off!_' he thought, '_I want to know what she is hiding._' He started to make his way towards her.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows...?_

_Whose is the face in the mask...?"_

As he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders and caressed them. Belle responded deeply to his touch, closing her eyes and feeling his hands move across her bare skin. She was so lost in his touch, she didn't notice he moved one hand to her mask. His fingers grasped the the edges of and he tore it off, revealing her face. When Belle felt air reach her face she stood up, shoved Charles to the floor and raged against him. She raised her right hand to cover her face.

"Damn you! _You little demon-this is what you wanted to see?"_ She uncovered her face revealing its' deformity. It was like nothing Charles had ever seen. The flesh of her face was gnarled and deformed. A patch of skin was so transparent he could see the bone of her skull. The eyelid of her right eye sagged, and the eye it self was sunken in. There was a discoloration of the skin. Where it was deformed it was almost dark red, as if her skin was inside out. He gasped in horror and recoiled away from her. Belle recovered her face.

"_Damn you! You little viper-now you cannot ever be free! Damn you...curse you..." _When she turned to look at him the left side of her face was red and contorted in rage. She quickly turned away from Charles.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it..._

_can you even dare to look or bear to think of me,_

_this loathsome gargoyle, _

_who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven, _

_secretly...secretly...Charles..."_

Charles looks at Belle's back and instantly feels sorry for her. '_This pitiful creature of darkness_' he thought. He was nearly on the brink of tears. '_What kind of life has this poor woman known?_'

Belle slowly turned around. She starts to cry. Still clutching her face, she drops to her knees and looks at Charles, her eyes filled with all the sadness of the world.

"_Fear can turn to love-you'll learn to see, to find the woman behind the monster, this...repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly...secretly...Oh, Charles..."_ She starts trying to find her mask. Charles, moved with pity picks it up and hands it to her. Belle looks at him, takes the mask and gives a sad little smile as thanks. She turns around and replaces her mask. As she stands, she smooths down he ruffled hair. Turning again to look at Charles, she extends her hand. She peaks to him in a monotone,"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

Charles took her hand, and Belle effortlessly lifted him to his feet.

"You're quiet strong." Charles blushed deeply when he realized what he had said was rude.

Belle looked at him. She smiled to herself how cute it was when Charles was nervous like that. "Well, climbing up and along the flies and ropes assisted in that. Plus, I've always been quite strong, both physically and emotionally. You would have to be if-" She stopped herself. "Come! No more of this. You _must_ return." As she had not let go of his hand, she held it tighter a led him away from her world.

}{

In another part of the theater, Joseph Buquet was in the ballet dormitories frightening the girls with his twisted tales of the Phantom. He walked around the girls' room carrying a hang noose as he told his story. For some reason he thought himself a ladies man, despite his lack of manners and physical appearance.

"_Like yellow parchment is her skin...a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or she will catch you with her magical lasso!" _He uses the lasso to grab a girl walking in.

"Oh my!" She giggles and tries to get away. Madame Giry walks in takes the noose and sends the girl away.

She looks around the room then to Buquet. _"Those who speak of what the know find, too late, that prudent silence is wise."_ She takes the noose and puts around his neck. _"Joseph Buquet hold your tongue!" _She smacks him across the face, gaining gasps from the girls. _"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"_ She tightens the rope taut, as Buquet just in time puts his hand between the rope and his neck, saving himself from getting strangled. "Get out!"

He grumbles and walks out. Madame Giry sends an icy stare as he briefly looked back.

'_One day,' _Madame Giry thought_,' he'll get what he has coming...'_

}{

Rachel laid in her bed, thinking. '_Tonight had been great until...I still don't understand. That voice in his room...who was with Charles?_' It unsettled her. '_It was definitely a woman's voice, that much I know. Did Charles have someone already? It had been years, maybe he had found someone else._' She sighed. '_I still love him..._' Sleep consumed her mind...

}{

Matt put the key to Charles room in the door. As he opened it, he noticed all the candles were blown out and it was a silent as a tomb. "Charles?" he said quietly into the dark room. He stepped in and looked around. That's when he noticed a faint light coming from the mirror. As he gets closer, it's apparent that the mirror is ajar, such as a door can be. He slides his fingers into the crack and pushes the mirror aside revealing the tunnel. When he walks into the it he looks out at the room through the mirror! It's two-way glass? He keeps walking, oblivious to the rats scurrying at his feet. The tunnel is plain and empty. Suddenly a hand reaches out and touches his shoulder. Matt jumps and turns around. "Mother, you scared me!" He laughs.

She did not look happily at him. "Come on." She takes his arm and leads him back the way they came.

**Another chapter, yay! R&R! I'll give you virtual cake...Yummy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest:Thank you for your ideas! ( should I give Belle a sword?) And for you, I'll keep the ending the same. I love Belle, but you're right, I should stick to the movie. ;^^; **

**Keep reviewing! I know there are more than two people reading my story. I love getting reviews! It helps my muse and it inspires me. Please review! . **

Chapter 5

The next day, Monsieur Firmin walked into the grand foyer of carrying a parchment paper envelope with the skull seal and a newspaper. He looked around . The foyer was empty except for a few people cleaning. He starts reading the paper aloud, _"'Mystery after gala night' it says,'Mystery of the tenor's flight!' "Mystified,' all the papers say,'We are mystified-we suspect foul play!' Bad news on the tenor scene-first El Carlos now Charles! Still at least the seats get sold-gossip's worth its weight in gold..."_ He walks around then up the stairs. _"What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel-Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!" _Monsieur Firmin turns as he hears Monsieur Andre coming up the stairs.

"_Damnable? Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"_

"_Andre, please don't shout...it free publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!"_

"_But we have no cast..." _Monsieur Andre groaned.

"_But, Andre, have you seen the queue?" _He notices Monsieur Andre was holding the same envelope he was._ "Oh, it seems you've got one too..."_

Monsieur Andre opens his envelope and reads the letter aloud, _"'Dear Andre, what a charming gala! Charles enjoyed a great success! We were hardly bereft when El Carlos left-otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was an inevitable mess!'" _

Monsieur Firmin read his._ "'Dear Firmin, just a quick reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post- P.T.O.:'" _He turns it over._ "' no one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!'"_

Both men lean against the staircase railing and look at each other. _"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!" _

Monsieur Firmin takes both letters and studies them. _"They are both signed "O.G..."_

"_Who the hell is he?"_

They both gasp._ "Opera Ghost!" _

Monsieur Andre blinks a couple times. "I thought they said the Opera Ghost was a woman?"

Monsieur Firmin throws his hands in the air. "God knows, Andre! Although I have to say, these letters do look like a woman's handwriting. _But it's nothing short of shocking"_

"_She is mocking our position"_

"_In addition she wants money!"_

"_What a funny apparition.."_

_Together, "...to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer-she is clearly quite insane!"_

Rachel bursts through the door and makes her way up the stairs toward the managers _"Where is he?"_

"_You mean El Carlos?" _

"_I mean Monsieur Daae -where is he?"_

"_Well, how should we know?" _

"_I want an an answer-I take it that you sent me this note?" _She was holding a parchment envelope with the skull seal.

"_What's all this nonsense?"_

"_Of course not!" _

"_Don't look at us!" _

She gave them a puzzled look._"He's not with you, then?" _

"_Of course not!" _

"_We're in the dark..." _

"_Monsieurs, don't argue-isn't this the letter you wrote?"_

"_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote," _Rachel and Monsieur Andre looked at him._ "Written!" _

Rachel hands the letter to Monsieur Andre. He reads it"'Do not fear for Monsieur Daae. The Angel of Music has him under her wing. Make no attempts to see him again.'"

"Well, if you didn't write it, who did?" Rachel begins to think, and a realization strikes her. "Last night when I came back to Charles dressing room from ordering my carriage, I heard a woman's voice. It was singing." She began to cry.

The managers looked at each other. They tried to comfort her when El Carlos came in with La Piangia in-tow.

"_Where is she?" _El Carlos yelled as they came up the stairs.

"_Ah, welcome back!" _Monsieur Andre smiled.

"_Your precious patron-where is she?"_

"_What is it now?" _Rachel wiped her eyes and looked at him indignantly.

"_I have your letter-a letter_ _which I rather resent!"_

"_And did you send it?" _

Rachel glanced at him shocked._"Of course not!"._

"_As if she would!" _

"_You didn't send it?" _El Carlos and La Piangia looked at her with surprise.

"_Of course not!"_

"_What's going on...?" _Monsieur Firmin inquired.

"_You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" _El Carlos looks directly at Rachel.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" _Rachel took the parchment letter from El Carlos hands.

She read it aloud. "'Your days at the Opera Populaire are number. Charles Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take his place.'"

The managers looked at each other and sighed. _"Far too many notes for my taste-and most of them about Charles! All we've heard since we came is Monsieur Daae's name..."_

Everyone walked down the stairs when Madame Giry walked in, followed by Matt. "Monsieur Daae has returned."

"I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Monsieur Firmin glanced at Rachel.

"Where precisely is he now?" Monsieur Andre inquired.

"I thought it best he were alone..."

Matt stepped forward. "He needed rest..."

Rachel stepped towards Madame Giry. "May I see him?"

"No, mademoiselle, he will see no one."

El Carlos and La Piangia asked fervently, "Will he sing, will he sing?"

Madame Giry pulls out a parchment envelope. "Here, I have a note..."

Everyone groans. Rachel, El Carlos, Piangia, and Monsieur Andre walked towards her. "Let me see it!"

Monsieur Firmin grabbed it from her hand first. "Please!" He opens the letter and begins to read it aloud. "'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Charles Daae has returned to, and I am anxious that his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will cast Monsieur Daae in the role of Don Attilio. El Carlos will just have to play a minor role in this production. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond you imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G.'"

As Monsieur Firmin finishes, El Carlos grabs the letter and begins to yell. "This a ploy to help that Charles!" He points at Rachel. "She's the one who sent this-the Viscountess-his lover!"

Rachel glares at him. "Indeed? Can you believe it?" she asked with an ironical tone in her voice.

The managers looked at El Carlos. "Please Senor, just for one performance?"

"No! If I do not play the lead, I do not play at all!" He started to stomp off. "Come on, Piangia, they obviously do not need us."  
"But I am playing Countess! I have to fulfill my artistic duties as the main role."

"Well, if the managers want their Countess, they have to give me Don Attilio."

"Wait Senor! You can have the role, just please don't leave," Monsieur Firmin begged.

El Carlos smirked. "If you insist."

Everyone except Madame Giry, Rachel, and Matt. Madame Giry stepped forward. "Monsieurs, I don't think it is wise for you to provoke the Phantoms' anger further."

The managers glared at her. "We do not take orders from a ghost!"

Everyone walked away. Little did they know, Belle was in the shadows and had heard the entire conversation. _'Don't take orders? Well, a little persuasion wouldn't hurt. I think I'll make the Toad croak. That should be fun!' _She smirked and slid deeper into the shadows.

**I excluded _Prima Donna_, I hope no one is upset. I felt it really wasn't necessary. Don't forget to review. If any one has ideas for parts, other than Don Juan and Il Muto, please tell them! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long :) I wasn't near an internet source for a day, but here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the kind words and ideas. Please continue to read and review! ^^**

Chapter 6

Opening night was hectic. In the auditorium, all the audience sat a talked amongst themselves. Behind the curtains, the company rushes to add the finishing touches to the set and the actors. Everyone applauds as the curtains open. The performance starts...

Above the audience, in a little room, Belle sneaks in and listens to the performance. _'Those insolent managers! I'll show them what happens when then don't obey orders._'

On stage there is a knock at the set door. La Piangia continues to sing, "_Why, who can this be?"_

El Carlos, as Don Attilio, calls out. _"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband."_ He walks on stage in costume.

Belle opens the door that leads her to the ledge that looks over the audience. '_Almost..._'

El Carlos starts, _"My love-I'm called to Engl-"_

Belle calls out, her voice resonating in every direction, "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Everyone gasps and looks at Belle. All the cast stop and look up.

Matt peaks out from behind the curtain. "She's here, the Phantom of the Opera."

Charles looks out as well. "It's her."

El Carlos glares at Charles. "You be silent, little toad!"

Belle smirks and calls out again. "A toad, monsieur? Perhaps it is you who are the toad..." Belle walks back the way she came. She doesn't realize that Buquet is following her.

The audience tenses and turns their attention once more to the stage. El Carlos shutters and begins again. _"I'm called to Engl-_croak..."

Everyone gasps, some begin to laugh.

"_...on affairs of-_croak..." Everyone is laughing now. El Carlos begins to shake and runs off stage.

The managers try to settle the audience. Monsieur Firmin calls from their box. "Er Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize. Er, the performance will continue in ten minutes...When the role of Don Attilio will be sung by Monsieur Daae. Thank you." Charles nervously walks onto stage. Monsieur Firmin waves him back. "Go, go, hurry up, hurry up." The curtain closes. "Until then, we would crave your indulgence for a few moments."

Monsieur Andre tried to improvise. "Meanwhile, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera."

Monsieur Reyes looked up at the managers. "What?"

"Er, maestro..." Monsieur Andre stutters, "...the, the, the ballet-bring it forward please."

Monsieur Reyes started to tell the orchestra to turn to the ballet.

The curtains open on everyone rushing around. Finally, all the ballet girls were in position and began.

Above, in the flies, Belle is swinging from one flat to the other, trying to get Buquet off her tail. Buquet tries to follow. Belle stops to rest and is unaware that Buquet is behind her in the shadows.

Buquet grabs her from behind. Before she can scream, as any girl would, Buquet places his hand on her mouth. "Shh, your a pretty piece of meat, aren't you?" He starts feeling her up, his free hand exploring her body. "Now let's see whats there behind your little mask." He doesn't notice that Belle pulled out her Punjab. In an unearthly speed she broke free of his grasp and wrapped the lasso around his neck. She leaps up and knocks him down on his back onto the flat with her great strength. Below, the ballet continued, the dancers unaware of the events above their heads. Belle tightened the rope .

She looked him right in the eyes and growled, "This is payback for all your acts of perversion you've committed towards women. The Devil's waiting for you." Reaches and removes her mask. Buquet gasps in revulsion. "I hope this face haunts you in the afterlife." She replaces her mask and snaps his neck, killing him. She secured the rope and lets his body drop. She smiled in satisfaction and headed to the roof.

When it fell, everyone gasped and screamed at the body as it made a sickening thud on the stage. Everyone starts rushing around, frantic and screaming.

Monsieur Firmin tries to attempt the impossible and calm everyone down. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats." He tries to raise his voice over the commotion. "Er, do not panic. It was and accident...simply an accident!" Beside him, Monsieur Andre looked as though he was going to throw up.

Charles starts running for the iron spiral stairs that lead to the roof. Rachel chases after him. "Charles, wait!"

She reaches him and he takes her hand. They start running again.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

"_We can't go back there!"_

"_We must return!"_

"_She'll kill you! Her eyes will find us there!"_

"_Charles, don't say that..."_

"_Those eyes that burn!"_

"_Don't even think it..."_

"_And if she has to kill a thousand men-"_

"_Forget this waking nightmare..."_

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!"_

"_The Phantom is a fable...Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera..."_

"_My god, who is this woman who hunts to kill...? I can't escape from her... I never will!"_

"_My god, who is this woman, the mask of death...? Whose is this voice you hear with every breath...?_

They reached the roof. A light snow had already fallen. Snowflakes continued to fall._ "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here/there: inside my/your mind." _

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera..."_

"_Rachel, I've been there-to her world of unending night...to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness...Darkness...Rachel, I've seen her!" _Charles reached out and held onto Rachel_. "Can I ever forget that sight...? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness...darkness..." _He let go of Rachel and looked at the red rose he was holding._ "But her voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound...In that night, there was music in my mind...And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before..."_

Neither Charles nor Rachel were aware that Belle was hiding behind an immense horse statue. She could hear everything. She peaked around and saw the way Charles looked at the rose she had left for him. If it wouldn't have only pushed Charles farther away, Belle would have Punjab-ed Rachel right then and there. Belle remained quiet and listened. '_Oh, how much I want to Punjab that woman!_'

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more..." _Rachel shook her head and looked at Charles._  
"Yet in her eyes all the sadness of the world, those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore..." _He again looked at the rose, lost in thought.

Rachel walked towards him._"Charles...Charles..."_

"_Charles..." _Belle threw her voice_._

Charles looked around frantically. "What was that?"

Rachel walks next to him and takes the rose from his hands. She throws it to the ground. _"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here: nothing can harm you-my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears." _Rachel reached up and held Charles in her arms. Belle peaked around and nearly fainted from the shock of what she seen. Rachel was hugging Charles and he was hugging her back. _"I'm here with you, beside, to guard you and to guide you..."_

Charles began to smile_."Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you, now and always...Promise me that all you say is true-that's all I ask of you..."_

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: no one will find you-your fears are all behind __you..."_

"_All I wan tis freedom, a world with no more night...and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...let me lead you from your solitude..." _Belle listens from the shadows and is nearly to tears. _"Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go...Let me go too-Charles, that's all I ask of you..."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Say the word, and I will follow you..."_

They looked at each other, love in their eyes. They both sing, _"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."_

Charles smiled at Rachel. _"Say you love me..."_

"_You know I do..." _Rachel smiled back.

They continue together, _"Love me-That's all I ask of you..." _

Charles reaches out and brushed the hair out of Rachel's face. He leans down and kisses her, fully on the lips. Rachel kisses back.

Belle grasps her chest. Closing her eyes, she starts to cry. Watching them was breaking her heart to pieces.

They let go and sing once more. _"Anywhere you go, let me go too...Love me-that's all I ask of you..." _They kiss again.

Charles pulls away._ "I must go-they'll wonder I am...Come with, Rachel!" _He starts for the door.

"_Charles, I love you!" _She follows him.

"_Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!" _He grasped her hand.

"_And soon you'll be beside me!_

"_You'll guard me, and you'll guide me..." _Their voices faded as they walked down the stairs.

Belle stepped out from behind the statue. She walked over to where the rose laid in the snow. She kneels down and picked it up. Tears were now streaming down her face._ "I gave you my music...made your song take wing...And now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me...She was bound to love you when she heard you sing...Charles..." _She got down on her knees and began to sob. She could still hear their singing as it faded down into the theater.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Say the word, and I will follow you..." _It grows softer_. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." _It faded away.

Belle grasps the rose and crushes it in her gloved hands. She throws it down and runs to the edge of the roof. Her voice dropped to a low sinister tone as she sung to the dark, night sky._ "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you...!" _She swished her cape and disappeared into the shadows once again.

**There, another chapter! I hope it is to everyone's liking. I gave Belle a VERY good reason for killing Buquet. Continue to send more ideas, they're very inspiring and are helpful in my writing. Send some ideas about Belle's history. R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Masquerade! ^^ I hope it's to everyone's liking. Belle's Red Death costume is slightly different, but the concept comes from the movie's. Yes, she has a sword as well. Thank you so much for ideas, newbornphanatic. R&R!**

Chapter 7

Belle gathered her sheet music and put it in its' leather cover. She started singing to herself. _"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world can never find you..." _She walked over to her closet and pulled out her costume. Belle loved her Red Death costume. It was a short, strapless red dress with black lace around the waist and the edge of the skirt. Over top went a long sleeved dress jacket with tails, the same color red as the dress. The jacket had black detailing on the sleeves, the collars, and the edges, with two rows of black buttons going up the front. The collar was up, and a long, to the floor, drape fell across the left shoulder. She wore matching red tights, as the dress was to her knees like all her others. She also had tall, flat-heeled, black boots to go with her outfit. After she was dressed, she went to find her mask. This mask covered the entire top of her face, concealing her deformity. It was off-white with a textured appearance. She painted her eyes black so it would give the look of a skull when she put her mask on. "Now, where is my sword?" Belle started sifting through blankets, pillows, and sheet music. "Stupid sword! It won't be the same without it-aha! Found it." From under a dark blanket, she pulled out her skull-handle sword. She smiled wickedly. "It wouldn't be a party with out a sword." She put it in the sheath on her belt, gathered her manuscript and made her way to the foyer where everyone was dancing and singing...

}{

All present wore lavish costumes and masks to match them. Kings, monsters, jesters, dancers, so many masqueraders. The foyer was filled with song, dance and mirth. It had been three months since the incident of Il Muto and Buquet's death. Everyone was relieved, delighted, and were celebrating New Years in style.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide face your face, so the world can never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade...Masquerade! Look around-there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve...Slash of puce...Fool and king...Ghoul and goose...Green and black...Queen and priest...Trace of rouge...Face of beast...Faces...Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round...in an inhuman race...Eye of gold...Thigh of blue...True is false...Who is who? Curl of lip...Swirl of gown...Ace of hearts...Face of clown...Faces...drink it in, drink it up, til you've drowned in the light...in the sound...But who can name the face...? Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds...Masquerade! Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies...Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes...Masquerade! Run and hide-but a face will still pursue you!"_

"_What a night!"_

"_What a crowd!"_

"_Makes you glad!"_

"_Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème..."_

"_...Watching us, watching them!" _

"_And all our fears are in the past!"_

"_Three months..."_

"_...of relief!"_

"_...of delight!"_

"_...of Elysian peace!"_

"_And we can breathe at last!"_

"_No more notes!"_

"_No more ghosts!"_

"_Here's to health!"_

"_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!"_

"_To our friends who are here."_

"_And may our splendor never fade!"_

"_Three months!"_

"_What a joy!"_

"_What a change!"_

"_What a blessed release!"_

"_And what a masquerade!"_

Charles and Rachel step aside from the rest of the dancers. Rachel is looking at the engagement ring that hangs on a chain around her neck. She sighs.

Charles is ecstatic, but seems nervous as he sees masks that remind him of the Phantom. _"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look-my future bride! Just think of it!" _He takes her hands.

Rachel pulls her hands away and looks at him hard._ "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me..." _She starts to kiss him.

"No, Rachel. Please don't. They'll see..."

Rachel huffed."Well, then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime!_ Charles what are you afraid of?"_

"_Let's not argue..."_

"_Let's not argue..."_

"_Please pretend..."_

"_I can only hope I'll..."_

"_You will..."_

"_...understand in time..." _Charles pulls Rachel back into the dancers, and begins to spin her.

The dancing is wild and intense. As they're dancing, Rachel reaches up and kisses Charles.

The music begins to slow. _"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade...Masquerade! Look around-there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds...Masquerade! Take your fill-let the spectacle surround you..." _Everyone stopped. Their gazes were directed to the top of the stairs. Belle stood, in all her Phantom glory. Charles gasped. He also noted how stunning she looked in that outfit.

Belle looked around and smirked. _"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs?" _Belle pouted a bit._ "I have written you an opera!" _She holds up the leather bound manuscript. _"Here I bring the finished score-'Don Juan triumphant'!" _She throws it to the ground and pulls out her sword as she proudly states the title. Belle has slowly made her way down the stairs. _"Fondest greeting to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts..." _She points her sword at Carlos._ "Carlos must be taught to act...Not his normal trick of strutting round the stage." _He glares at Belle. She points her sword at Piangia._ "Our Amnita must lose some weight-it's not healthy in a woman of Piangia's age!"_ Piangia gasps. Belle giggles and smirks.She quickly turns her sword to Monsieurs Firmin and Andre. _"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office-not the arts!" _Belle looks around and sees Charles. Rachel grabs his arm and pulls him closer. Belle replaces her sword to its' sheath_. "As for our Don Juan, Monsieur Charles Daae..." S_he walks towards him, her trail following down the stairs behind her._ "No doubt he'll do his best-it's true his voice is good. He knows, though, should he wish to excel, he has much still to learn, if pride will let him return to me, his teacher, his teacher..." _Belle descends the stairs until she is right in front of Charles. He looks into her eyes and is mesmerized. He starts to move towards her, his hand reaching for her face. Her glance flits to the engagement ring around Rachel's neck. Belle reaches out and grabs it with a black-gloved hand. She glares at Charles_. "Your chains are still mine-you belong to me!" _She disappears into a puff of smoke and vanishes completely.

The whole foyer was thrown into a frenzy. Rachel looks for Charles, but notices Madame Giry walking calmly away. "Madame Giry...Wait!" She pushes through the throngs of panicked people to get to her.

Madame Giry looks around in surprise. When she sees Rachel she tries to get away. "Please, mademoiselle, I know no more than anyone else."

Rachel reaches her and grabs her arm. "That's not true!"

Madame Giry shrugged Rachel off. "Mademoiselle, don't ask...There have been too many accidents."

"Accidents? Please Madame Giry, for all our sakes..."

Madame Giry walks to the door to her room as Rachel follows. "Very well." She motions Rachel into her room.

**The next chapter: Belle's history! Also, I'm torn! One person wants me to stay true to the movie, one person wants me to give Belle her happy ending, I need help! Personally, I would like to give Belle the happy ending I think she deserves, but I also want to make my readers happy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to send out a special thanks to all the reviewers who have been so helpful and supportive: skittlesgirl99, newbornphanatic, People Person I'm Not, MegGirybff, blackribbonredroses...and to all the readers as well. I am going to give Belle a happy ending. There's a reference to Kay's Phantom. See if you can find it!**

Chapter 8

Madame Giry motioned for Rachel to sit in a chair. After she had settled in, Madame Giry began to tell Rachel her story...

}{

_I was very young, training as a ballerina at the opera house. There was traveling fair in the city. Gypsies. A group of the other ballet girls had invited me to go with them. I remember distinctly how horrible it was. There were tents everywhere, with banners advertizing each one's contents. Magicians, fortune tellers, contortionists, human oddities. All the other girls were enjoying themselves. I couldn't get past how much this place reminded me of a kind of hell. Then one tent stood out from the others. The banner said 'The Devil's Child'. A nasty gypsy man beckoned us in. Inside, there was a cage. In the cage, a girl was laying down on the dirt ground with a burlap sack on her head. She was so young and her body was covered with whip marks. The gypsy man opened the cage and invited viewers a chance to come inside where they could view her up close. Each one was given some rope. The man said they were free to whip the girl as well. Some threw down the rope and left while others enjoyed it too much. I remember hearing one of the viewers closest to me say that the attraction used to be more dignified. The girl would make flowers sing. One of the ones who were whipping the girl ripped the burlap sack off her head. Some of the women around me screamed and fainted. The other girls ran out of the tent. All I could do was look at her with pity. The girl looked at me then away, ashamed. She picked up the sack and replaced it over her head. Her blue eyes were icy, but haunted with an unending sadness. Everyone laughed and continued to whip her. Eventually people got bored and left. They paid the gypsy man and walked away, unfazed by the horror they had committed. I lingered on. When the man was bent down picking up strewn money, the child reached for a rope. She walked up behind him and wrapped the rope around the mans' fat throat, choking him. In a matter of seconds, he was dead. The girl threw the rope away and looked up at me. I heard people coming so I beckoned the girl to come with me. I took her were no one would find her, beneath the opera house. When we reached the towering building, I guided her down to the catacombs..._

}{

"...and that is where she has stayed and has grown. She has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house. It was her playground and now her artistic domain...She is a genius! She's an architect and designer, she's a composer and a magician...A genius, mademoiselle." Madame Giry was on the brink of tears.

Rachel reached out and put her hand on Madame Giry's. "But, clearly, Madame Giry...genius has turned to madness."

"After what I told you, can you blame her? You have lived a pampered lifestyle, what would know of suffering such as hers?" She spat at Rachel.

Rachel recoiled at the accusation. "But-but, Madame, she's a murderer! Buquet..."

"If you had knew Buquet you would be glad he's dead! He would prey on young ballet girls, peep into their rooms. A pervert, mademoiselle!"

Rachel sat and thought, shocked.

Madame Giry sighed and looked at her. "Viscountess, can you really feel no pity for this woman? The life she has lived...the things she has seen. You've seen the good side of humankind. She has seen the distorted, ugly side. All she wants is unconditional love from someone, is that too much to ask?"

Rachel started to cry. "Isn't that what every woman wants? Normal women don't kill and kidnap for that love."

"Is she a normal woman?"

"Doe she even have a name? Or was she so born for the position of the Phantom that's her name?"

"Belle."

"What?"

"Her name, it's Belle. I always thought she was cruelly named. But I want to think she was named that for her soul."

Rachel began to view Belle in a new light. "I-I-I don't know what to say..."

Madame Giry stood up and went to open the door. "Well, I have told you what you asked. So, if there is nothing else, it has been a long night. Goodnight, mademoiselle."

Rachel got up and walked out the door. She stopped and looked at Madame Giry with a sad look. "Goodnight, Madame. I'm sorry for bringing such bad memories back to your mind. That was not my intention." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

}{

When Belle reached her lair, she plopped down in front of her organ and threw her face down onto the keys. "I'm beat. Well, that went better than expected. I thought I was going to have to use my sword a little more. I'm still a little worried about that Rachel. I might have to have a talk with her." She stood up and walked over to the swan bed. Slowly, she took off her costume. Belt, jacket, boots, tights. She left her dress on and began to work on her Amnita costume. She began to think about Don Juan..._Don Juan is very famous for bedding lots of women. This composition entailed Don Juan wanting this one girl, Amnita. Amnita is also famous. What he doesn't know is that when he sends out his servant to find a girl under a facade, the servant finds Amnita in disguise as a masked peasant. Then Don Juan and Amnita have a duet that is very sensual and breathtaking..._Belle made sure her costume was exactly like Piangia's. Except Piangia was bigger than her. It had a floor length gold skirt with a black lace wrap around the waist. A black bodice that was topped with white lace off-the-shoulder sleeves. It was a very sensual outfit and perfect for the part. A black mask and a red rose in her hair accompanied the outfit. She hated thinking of Piangia in it. Don Juan's costume was a black suit with a ruffled white shirt underneath, also with a black mask. Charles was going to look amazing in it. "I hope he thinks that of me. I worked really hard on that song." She pouted to herself. "It will be an unforgettable night..."

}{

Charles was greatly unnerved after the masquerade. As he lay on his bed he talked to himself quietly. "That Phantom really is...I can't even describe her. But that costume really looked good on her..." He thought about her outfit. It was well-fitted as her other dress was. It didn't show as much skin, though. Too bad...

"Charles, if you want the Opera Ghost, I really like Rachel, and it wouldn't hurt my pride to look after her for you if you want the Phantom."

Charles turned to look at Matt smiling at him. "Were you listening to me?"

"Yes, and even I thought she looked good in that costume. What was she going for, some red devil or something..."

"What were you saying about Rachel?"

"Oh, well I think she's very pretty and intelligent, but so is she...well half of her is."

"Do you mean something by that?" Charles shot a glare at Matt.

"I'm being honest. I do like the Viscountess a little from little I've seen of her. I'd like to get to know her better."

"You really mean that? I thought I loved Rachel, but after I met _her_, that changed. I didn't have those feelings."

"But I thought you two were going to get married?"

"Yes, I agreed to marry Rachel, but it was a way to escape _her_. But now that I think about it, I don't think I would have been happy. If you like her and treat her properly, it wouldn't bother me if you courted the Viscountess."

Matt smiled and rolled away from Charles on his bed. "Goodnight, Mademoiselle Phantom's lover." He giggled.

"Goodnight, future Viscount."

}{

When Rachel got home, she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed into her pillows. She didn't bother to change out of her costume. She felt like such a terrible person. But _Belle_, she was still getting used to the name, was still a murderer. And she was trying to take Charles away from her. "I still...well, do I still love him?" Rachel thought for a second. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think about him as much like that. "But I'm going to marry him...should I? If I don't love him, what would make me so sure our marriage wouldn't fail eventually?" She started to sob again. "But I want unconditional love just as much as Belle! Maybe not as much because I've always been loved. By my friends and family. Belle never had any of that. "She does have more in common with Charles than I do. All I have with him is a childhood friendship. They share music, which says a lot. Maybe it would be best if they were together..." She cried herself to sleep.

**Alright! I hope you liked how I presented your idea, newbornphanatic. See how I'm arranging things so that everyone has a happy ending? I will be glad if everyone likes this chapter. ^^ Oh, how do you think I should do the graveyard scene with the way things are playing out? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this chapter is really long! I just kept on writing. So,I decided against the graveyard scene. But I felt there should be something between the history and _Don Juan_. So this chapter is Belle and Charles having a moment. (Yeah, I know, their moment is in _Don _Juan, but...) There's a lot of fluff in this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Charles sat by himself in the center of the stage. Candles were littered around the stage, casting their light in all directions. He looked around. The set for _Don Juan _had already been built and put into place. Tomorrow was opening night. It was sure to be exciting. And not just because of the opera. He leaned back on his elbows and gazed up at the chandelier that glittered in the darkness.

"You know, it's not becoming for an opera star to be sitting in such a position, in the dark, alone."

Charles jumped at the melodic voice that emanated from the lone Box Five.

"Angel of Music? Is that you?"

Belle stepped out from the shadows and jump onto the stage. "Guilty as charged. What are you doing out here, alone?" She questioned the young tenor.

Charles didn't speak, but merely gazed upon the woman in front of him. She was in her usual black attire. She was still wearing her porcelain half-mask. But something was different. As she made her way towards him, he stood up.

"I said, what are you doing here alone?" Her voice hardened. "This is my theater, and I say how it's run. Answer me."

Charles shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Nothing. I was just thinking about...things."

Even in the dark he could see Belle smile. "Would I be one of those things?"

Charles visibly blushed at the question. "Maybe..."

Belle put her hand on his face. "I don't mind if you think about me," her voice was soft and sing-song. "Are you happy about tomorrow night?" Her other hand, she placed on his chest. She giggled as his heart quickened at her touch. "I know I am..." Her fingers traced circles on his chest. It seemed she could read his mind. "You're allowed to touch me, if you want..." Her voice faded as Charles' hands explored her curves beneath her cloak. She removed her hand from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed gentle kisses along his neck.

Charles felt his hands moved across her body with a fevered passion. He wished to touch skin, not cloth. He wanted to possess this body of hers with all its' sins and flaws. He bent down and started to kiss her cheeks. Her face and neck were the only skin showing. One hand unhooked her cloak and he almost laughed as it hit the floor with a gentle swish.

Belle felt his skin beneath his thin shirt. Her fingers traced the small buttons that acted as gatekeepers to his smooth, flawless skin that beckoned her touch. She started with one button and undid the rest. She felt Charles pull back as cold leather touched his skin. Belle pulled her gloves off and she felt his body relax as skin touched skin.

He began to undo the single button of her pull-over, revealing her bare shoulders once more. His hands moved up her bare arms and then up her neck. He traced her cheek-lines with his thumbs and looked into her eyes. Their blue orbs shown with pleasure, pain, and an unending sadness that made them an almost unearthly beautiful.

Belle shared his gaze and saw passion within the brown orbs that were his eyes. She sighed as he started to massage her neck Her hands began to explore his bare chest.

Charles began to sit down and pulled her down and placed her in his lap, her back facing him. As she sat in his lap, she laid her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

She placed her hands on his and pulled them up onto her chest. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he groped her chest with longing.

"A name...what should...I call you?" He asked through uneven breaths.

Belle stiffened. She hadn't used her name in such a long time. It pained her to think about it. But this was special case. "Belle..." It seemed so foreign to her.

"Belle? Doesn't that mean 'beauty'?"

Her voice was so full of pain when she answered him. "Yes..."

Charles let go of her hands and began run his along her back. "You were named perfectly..." He stopped when his fingers ran across a long scar. "What...this scar..." He leaned in to look closer.

Belle tensed as he touched her scars, but relaxed when she felt his breath on her skin.

Charles slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

Belle quickly held up her dress so it wouldn't fall. Air hit her bare back as Charles let out a gasp of surprise.

"Belle...these scars, what are they from."

She felt the tears fall down her face as she spoke. "They're...from a ghastly past that I really don't want to talk about." She turned around to look at him.

Charles didn't mean to make her cry, it broke his heart. She looked so vulnerable and helpless. "I'm so sorry Belle. I won't mention them ever again." He smiled when she smiled. "I like it when you smile, it's so beautiful." He lifted her chin with his thumb. He leaned in so close to her face, their noses touched.

"Oh...Charles. How can you be so perfect? How can you stand to touch a monster such as me?" She pushed away slightly.

"No, don't talk about yourself that way. I...love you..."

Belle started to cry again. But this time, they were tears of joy. She moved so that she could face him. "Do you really mean that? You're not just saying that. But...would you say it if I wasn't wearing my ma-" Before she could finish, Charles reached up and removed her mask.

He reached and touched her face where it had been. "I love you as a whole person." A single tear slid down his cheek.

Belle hugged him. "I love you too, my Angel..." She sobbed into his chest. "Oh...how I've waited for the day someone could love me...and really love me." She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

Charles pushed some hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He moved close to her face again.

Belle moved as well. But instead of stopping inches away, they kissed. Both had tears in their eyes now.

Neither were aware of a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching them from one of the boxes.

}{

Rachel had decided to talk to Charles. She wanted to get his opinion on canceling the engagement. When she had come earlier, she couldn't find him anywhere. She did find another dancer who had his attentions set on her...

Matt Giry had tried to help Rachel find Charles. Without success, he started to talk to her about courting and marriage. At first she thought he was talking about her and Charles. But as soon he grabbed her hand, it was perfectly clear who he was talking about. He had kissed her as if she hadn't been engaged. It was absolutely perfect. When Charles kissed her, it wasn't a full kiss. It was always as though he was saving his kisses for someone else. She knew for who, too. Matt realized what he had done and ran away quickly.

She began to walk around the theater. It suddenly struck her to look in the auditorium. Rachel reached her regular box and looked out into the darkness. An undignified scene assaulted her eyes.

Charles and Belle were on the stage, surrounded by candles, kissing. Charles shirt was completely unbuttoned. Belles' dress was unzipped and about to fall down in the front. And they were kissing? She gasped quietly. Belle wasn't wearing her mask and in the candle light, Rachel could make out Belles' deformity. It was hideous! How could he be kissing her? '_That's it! I'm stopping this._' She walked out of the box and made her way to the stage.

}{

Belle pulled away. She looked at Charles and smiled. "Thank you..." She kissed him again, this time much deeper. So deep it was, she pushed him to the ground.

Charles opened his eyes and blushed. He was on his back and Belle was on top of him, her cleavage about to spill out her now very loose dress. He broke away from her kiss.

Belle frowned. "What's wrong?" When she saw he had pointed at her chest she gasped and grabbed her dress. "I-I'm so sorry..." She started to giggle.

"I don't mind..." He reached up and grabbed her. She gasped as he switched positions, him on top. Belle continued to giggled as he felt her up, gently. He was about to kiss her again when...

"Charles! What are you doing?"

Charles looked up to see Rachel standing at the edge of the stage, shaking and red-faced. "R-Rachel? What are _you_ doing?" He got up and walked towards her. His pants fell down mid stride.

Rachel gasped.

Charles blushed and looked down at Belle who was laughing. She held up his belt. He hastily grabbed it and pulled up his pants.

Belle smiled and pouted. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." She stood up, making sure to hold up her dress.

Her back was to Charles and Rachel. Rachel gasped when she saw the scars. Those must have been from the gypsies. They covered her whole back.

Belle heard Rachel gasp. She turned around and gave her an icy smile. "Hello, Viscountess..." She smirked. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Rachel blushed. "How dare you, you wretch! I don't know how I could feel pity for someone who would do what you're doing, on the stage no less."

Belle glared at her. "Pity? Who says I want your pity?" Belle walked towards her. They stood a foot from each other and glared. Charles tried to step between them, but Belle stopped him. "It's okay, Charles, I can handle this." She looked Rachel right in the eyes. "Wretch? You would dare to call me a wretch? Insolent girl, how dare you speak to me that way!" She grabbed Rachel by the collar. Charles pulled her away. She thrashed in his arms, but did not break free. "A wretch! She called me a wretch..." Tears started sliding down her face.

Rachel grabbed Belle by the arm. "You-you infuriate me! You steal away Charles under the guise of his Angel of Music. It was you, that first night in his dressing room, you were the voice! I can't believe I didn't realize it until now."

Belle broke free from hers and Charles' grasps. "So? I loved him! How was I suppose to show my love without showing myself? I wanted to be loved for something other than my appearances."

"But you were loved as an angel! That's not the right way, you should have-"

"Should have what? What could I have done with me being who and what I am? How would you expect me-Me!-to be able to do anything to show my love the way you can? And you! You have known nothing of the sufferings of life..." Belle looked away and began to cry.

Rachel was about to say something but stopped herself. "I'm sorry, Belle, you're right."

Belle glared at her. "How do you know my name?"

"Madame Giry told me. She told me all about you, the fair, the gypsies, the-"

Belle grabbed Rachel's arm, squeezing tightly, and pulling her to her face. "You...will...not...speak...of...that...Never!" She yelled through her tears. She let Rachel go and fell to the stage. "Why...did you have to..." Belle sobbed into her hands.

Charles, who had stood still through the whole ordeal, ran over to her and held her close. "Shh, it's okay, Belle." He stroked her hair. She continued to sob. He turned to look at Rachel. "How could you? I hope you know that the engagement is over, for many reasons."

"I already knew because that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. That's why I was trying to find you. I knew that the two of had something special..." Her voice and face softened. "I found someone."

Charles smiled. "I know, Matt Giry."

"How-how do you-"

"He asked me if it would be okay for him to court you."

Rachel looked at him, shocked. "Really?" She smiled. "Well, what did you say?"

Belle, still sobbing, looked at Charles as well. "I said as long as he loved you and treated you right, that I wouldn't object."

Rachel ran over and hugged him. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek. Looking at Belle she shook her head and apologized. "I shouldn't have said what I did, it wasn't right." She hugged her. When she pulled away, she laughed at the look on Belle's face. It was a shocked look. "I hope you two are happy together. I know you will be." She stood up and walked away. She called over her shoulder, "I will come and see the performance tomorrow. I know you will surpass yourself, Charles. And I cannot wait to here your composition, Belle. Goodbye." And with that she left.

Charles suddenly stood, leaving Belle on the floor. He looked down, extending his hand. "Here, let me help you."

Belle took his hand and pulled him down. They both laughed. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. His hands made their way to her hips. He massage her sides, making his way up to her chest. Her hands massaged his chest as they continued to kiss. She pulled away. "Come on, tomorrow's a big day. You should rest. I promise, we will finish this _after_ the performance-" He kissed her again.

"Don't speak..." He pushed her to the floor.

Belle started to laugh. "No, someone might find us..." Her voice faded and she stopped dead as she stared off passed him.

Charles turned around. He gasped. "Madame Giry!"

Madame Giry looked at the couple. No surprise could be found in her gaze. "Must it be on the stage? Anyone could find you here. At least have the decency to be on a bed or sofa." She walked away without another word.

Belle and Charles just laughed. Belle stood up. Making sure her dress was zipped, she started picking up her articles of clothing.

Charles sat there, watching her. Finally he stood up and buttoned his shirt.

They stood for a moment. Then, without words, they walked in opposite directions, away from each other.

**Was it okay? Too much fluff? And there's a cat-fight between Rachel and Belle, just for you blackribbonredroses. _Don Juan_ is next1 I decided no lair scene after that. There is no point to it, everything is resolving! R&R! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salutations!** **_Don Juan Triumphant!_ It's the chapter everyone's been waiting for. What if the incident had never happened? I hope no one would be too disappointed. (Spoiler: I'm not killing Piangia, there's no reason to, I'll arrange for her to be removed. Mwahaha!) Enjoy! Oh, this is NOT the last chapter. I was also thinking of writing a sequel.**

Chapter 10

Opening night was an exciting time for everyone in the theater. The managers worried about the ticket sales, the set makers fixed and re-fixed their sets, the actors practiced their parts again, and costume makers make final touches. And of course, the Opera Ghost was busy.

Belle prepared for the big performance. She put on her costume and fixed her mask. "_Let the audience in...Let my opera begin..._" Once she was finished, she made her way for the back stage.

Backstage, everyone was working on each of their parts that made the opera run smoothly. No one noticed Belle as she made her way through the crowd of stagehands and workers. No one except Charles.

When Charles seen Belle, he ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He pulled her behind a backdrop where they couldn't be seen. Charles double-checked. When he was sure, he bent down and kissed Belle, their masks bumping together. She kissed him back. "Oh Belle..." He began groping for her skin under her clothes.

Belle did the same. Then she stopped and pulled away. She heard the first strains of the opera. "Charles, I mean Don Juan, you have to go." He looked heartbroken. "We will finish this later..." With that she walked away, one finger to her lips to signal him to not say word.

Charles got into position behind the curtain. As he hears the final lines of the chorus he pushes it away and steps onto the stage. _"Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."_

"_Your young guest believes I'm you-I, the master, you, the man."_

"_When you met, you wore my cloak, she could not have seen your face. She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place! Furtively , well scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine...  
"You come home! I use your voice-slam the door like crack of doom!"_

"_I'll shall cry, 'Come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course-my room!"_

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"_

"_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh..." _Charles laughed. He watches as Amnita steps out.

La Piangia walked onto the stage, holding her mask. _"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love..."_ She put on the mask and walked behind a curtain.

Belle stepped behind and scared Piangia. "Boo!"

Piangia fell over in a dead faint.

Charles leaned over to the actor who played Passarino. _"Passarino- go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." _The actor leaves Charles alone on stage.

Belle steps on stage in her Amnita costume. She smiles at Charles as he begins to sing.

"_You have come here in pursuit of you deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which til now has been silent, silent...I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge-" _Charles and Belle walked towards each other._ "-in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me-now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided...Past the point of no return-no backward glances: our games of make-believe are at an end...Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-no use resisting: abandon thought and let the dream descend..." _They were right up to each other when Charles grabbed Belle by the waist and held he close. With his free hand he ran it bellow her neck. Belle closed her eyes and fell into his grasp_. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold-what warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return..." _He let go of Belle.

She walked away a short distance, then turned to look at Charles. She smiled._ "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent-Now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided..." _They looked at each other and started for the spiral stairs the connected with a balcony. Belle starts up the stairs on her side, Charles started up the ones on his side._ "Past the point of no return-no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun...Past all thought of right or wrong-one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one...?" _When they reach the balcony, they walk towards each other._ "When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us...?" _Charles reaches for Belle as they stand face to face. They sing together as he embraces her._ "Past the point of no return, the final threshold-the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...We've passed the point of no return..." _Charles held and caressed Belle. Just as before, Belle fell into his grasp and let out a quiet moan. She sang very quiet.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Lead me , save me from my solitude...Say you want me with you here beside you...Anywhere you go, let me go too-Charles, that's all I ask of you..." _She reached up and kissed Charles. Both were oblivious to the riotous applause that greeted their performance. The curtain closed as the applause. Belle and Charles continued to kiss.

One of the stagehands yelled up to them. "Hey, show's over!"

Charles let Belle go and looked down and around. Everyone was staring up at them. Both Belle and Charles blushed under their stares.

No one had noticed La Piangia when she stepped out from behind the curtain holding her head. "What appened?" She looked up at Charles and Belle. "Her! It's the Opera Ghost!" All the people gasped and looked up.

Belle grabbed Charles and kissed him. "See you in the lair later," she whispered. And in a puff of red smoke, she was gone.

Charles looked stunned. A smile spread across his face as he thought of what she had said.

"Charles, are you alright?" He looked down to see Matt smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm alright." He made his way down the stairs and to where his friend was standing.

Matt patted Charles on the back. "You were amazing, Charles. And she was...well, did you hear the crowd?"

"No, not really."

"I'm surprised and not surprised. That performance you and the Phantom put on was very...and can't say." He smiled and directed his friend away from the stage. "Rachel and I are going out to dinner, would you like to join us?"

Charles stopped and looked at Matt. "You and Rachel?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. She talked to me last night. When she told me about what she seen, I blushed."

Charles' face reddened. "She told you about...?"

"Well, not in great detail, just the summary. You and her were on the stage? Charles, there are just some things you can't do on the stage, no matter how good an actor you are..." He laughed and started to run away.

Charles humphed and turned away. "I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain-check on dinner. I have a previous engagement." As he walked away, Matt called after him.

"From what I've seen, I have enough details."

Charles continued to walk away. He reached the prima donna's dressing room and opened the door. Inside, he abandoned his mask and overcoat onto the couch and wandered over to the mirror. He found the switch to open it. The mirror slid away and revealed the tunnel...

}{

When Belle reached her lair, she stopped and started to jump up and down, laughing. "He loves me! He actually loves me..." She stopped jumping. "I better get ready!" She giggled and threw her clothes off. Running to the bedroom, the alcove with the swan bed, she opened her closet and pulled out something she made and never thought she would get to wear. Belle didn't know what you would call it, but it was sure to be loved by Charles. Wearing her outfit and nothing else, she sat down at her organ. She started composing a new song. _"And I touched, and I felt you, and I heard those ravishing refrains...the music of your pulse, the singing in your veins...And I held you, and I touched you, and embraced you, and I felt you,and with every breath and every sigh...I felt no longer scared, I felt no longer shy...At last, our feelings bend, beneath a moonless sky..."_ She was so busy, she didn't notice someone was behind her...

"Hello, my Angel of Music..."

Belle jumped. "You...you scared me!" She turned around and looked at Charles who was laughing.

"It's amazing..."

She glared at him playfully. "What is so amazing?"

His smile broadened. "Well, the fact that the great Opera Ghost was caught off-guard." He laughed.

Belle hugged him. "It was a little bit funny." She stood up and kissed him.

Charles looked down and gasped. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?"

Charles blushed. Belle was wearing a robe of sheer material. Underneath,pieces of material covered her breasts and below her stomach. Everything else he could see.

Belle gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you like it?" She started walking towards the alcove. "I thought you might like to..." She stopped when she felt his hands on her back.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you..." He turned her around and kissed her. "You're still wearing your mask."

"Yes, I thought I should leave..." She gasped when he took it off and threw it away. "Why..." she tried to cover her face.

He took her hand away and kissed the deformed side of her face. "You don't need to wear a mask around me..." He kissed her and started to push her towards the swan bed...

**I'm so sorry. Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be, well, a beneath-a-moonless-sky moment, if you know what I mean, I promise. So, about the sequel. Belle is going to continue to haunt the Opera Populaire, and things get interesting with everyone (relationships, marriages, children). I was going to call it 'My Love for You will Never Die'. Tell me what you think, and send ideas. R&R! I hope I lived up to everyone's expectations of this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS is the last chapter, but NOT the end of the story. And this also the "beneath-a-moonless-sky" chapter that I promised . I hope it's to everyone's liking. I'll try to start the sequel today, but if not, it will be up soon. I promise! Enjoy. ^^**

Chapter 11

Charles pushed Belle down on to the silken sheets of the swan bed. Belle undid the singular button of her sheer robe. Charles unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. He climbed onto the bed with Belle. She let out a quiet moan as Charles ran his hands up her sides and groped her chest. He was on top of her now. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand under her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. They were so close, yet so far. Charles crashed his lips to hers as she did the same. Belle ran her fingers through his hair and sighed as he began to kiss her neck, each kiss resonating with pure passion.

"Charles?" He kept kissing her neck, moving downward. "Charles?" His hands never left their positions, but it felt like every kiss he placed on her breast were his hands. Belle removed her hands from his neck and reached for Charles' belt. She unbuckled it and dropped it on the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Charles relaxed his body towards Belles'. Belle arched her back and ached to be one. Charles groaned with erotic pleasure. He took in her smell that tormented him. Belle smelled of roses, sheet music paper and ink. The scent drove his passion further. He ripped off the little material that covered her. Belle mirrored that action. Both lay naked and exposed in the candle light. Belle let out a loud groan as Charles entered her. He kept kissing her now exposed breasts. Belle grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. She broke away briefly to blow out the candle that held the only light. At last they were one...

}{

Rachel took Matt to a very nice restaurant to celebrate. Matt felt a little out of place, but being with Rachel made him feel better. "So, Rachel, did you enjoy the performance?"

Rachel smiled at his attempt to start conversation.

"Yes I did, especially the last number 'Past the Point of No Return'. That song was so...well, it would be a sin to describe."

"Yes, a sin..." He smiled.

Rachel looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Matt laughed. "It would be a sin to tell you. But did you like the actress that played Amnita?" He raised his eyebrows.

Rachel covered her mouth and gasped. "No...it was Belle?"

"Yes...I left Charles pretty embarrassed when I told him that you told me about..."

Rachel giggled. "I would have loved to seen his face."

"Well, I think it was something like this." He made a shocked, offended look.

Rachel started to laugh loud, but stop herself when the people around them began to stare. "Come on, Matt, let's go somewhere more private."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, where to, my lovely Viscountess?" He got up and pulled out her chair. Taking her hand, he helped her up.

"I was thinking of going back to the Opera house..."

Matt frowned. "Whatever for?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she paid for dinner. "Don't you want to see Charles' plans?" She smiled deviously.

Matt shook his head. "If you try to do that, I'd put money down that Belle would Punjab you," he whispered.

Rachel laughed. "A peek."

"You don't even know where they'd be."  
"We could check the stage first..."

They both giggled as they walked towards the Opera house...

}{

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre sat at their desks in the singular office they shared the next morning.

"Andre, do you know who that intoxicating beauty that replaced La Piangia was?"

"No, but I heard rumors."

Monsieur Firmin raised an eyebrow. "Rumors, you say."

"Yes! Some of the stagehands were talking and I heard them say it was the Opera Ghost!"

"The Opera Ghost? That _woman _was O.G. ?"

"Apparently."  
"My, my. Well, we should ask her to perform more often, did you see the ticket sales for the next opera?"

Monsieur Andre tensed. "You mean ask her to sing again?" He picked up his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead. "I mean, she was an indescribable wonder, have you heard the other rumors. They say she looks like the Devil himself without a mask."

Monsieur Firmin scoffed. "Those are just rumors. Come on, Andre, think what it would do for business. We could make so much more profits and be able to afford this woman's salary. We could even make more money then we did in the junk business."

"Scrap metal, actually."

"Whatever! Think about it, Andre."

"Well, alright..."

}{

Belle woke up and yawned. She moved to get out of the bed, but bumped into a body. Alarmed she pushed it off her bed.

"Ow!"

Belle gasped. "Charles?" She peeked over the edge of the bed and laughed. "Sorry, are you alright?"

Charles got up. "I'm fine," he said through a yawn. He scratched his head but stopped when he remembered that he was naked. He blushed and grabbed his pants.

Belle giggled. She got off the bed and walked over to him, fluffing her hair with her fingers as she did. His blushed deepened as she showed no shame in being exposed. "What? You didn't seem this nervous last night..." She kissed him.

"W-well, that was a little diff-" She kissed him again. He broke away, gently."You should dress."

Belle pouted. "You don't..." She pointed to the bed.

"It's not that I wouldn't...I shouldn't...You know they...I have to go back." He dropped his gaze.

She continued to pout. "Yes, you are right." She walked over to her closet and began throwing dresses everywhere. Almost everything was black.

Charles spied a sapphire blue dress. He picked it up and looked at it. "Look, something not black. That's a surprise."

Belle stopped and looked. "Oh, I made that one day I was bored. Speaking of making, thanks a lot..."

"What?" He gave her a puzzled look.

She turned around a playfully glared at him. "I have to make another outfit because someone ripped it last night!"

Charles turned away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

Belle smiled. "It's alright." She walked over and took the blue dress from his hand. "Would you like me to wear this?"

He smiled. "Yes, would you?"

"For you, yes. Go put your clothes back on while I dress." She picked up his clothes and threw them out onto the landing that led to the organ. "Don't touch my organ!" she called out as she went back into the alcove.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He dressed then sat down on a blanket covered chair. When Belle walked out of the alcove, Charles gasped.

Belle wore her hair up in a sloppy bun, letting strands fall in her face. The dress was extraordinary. It swept low in the front, exposing the top of her cleavage. It fit snug around her waist and around her chest. The skirt fell just above the knee over black tights. It was sleeveless and Belle had put on a matching blue sheer, long-sleeved pullover.

"Amazing..." Charles was nearly breathless.

"You like it?" Belle twirled around. She elegantly walked to where Charles was sitting. Then she jumped onto his lap. She snuggled into his neck. "I'm glad."

Charles put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I have to go now." He got up, still holding her.

She looked up at him. "Must you go, really?" Her eyes started to tear up.

"I promise I'll come back." He hugged her and started to walk away.

"You better! If you don't, I' will track you down and use my Punjab to drag you back here." Belle smiled as Charles turned around looking alarmed. "Do not think I won't." She gestured him to go and wandered over to her organ. She sat down and started to compose again. As she was playing she didn't even think about her mask that still lay on the floor where Charles had thrown it...

}{

Charles made it out of the catacombs and walked to the stage. It was still early in the morning. As he was wandering across the stage, something in the auditorium seats caught his eye. He jumped down off the stage and as he got closer stifled a giggle.

Rachel and Matt were sitting next to each other, asleep. Rachel had her head on Matts' shoulder. Both were peacefully unaware of him standing there.

"Well, these two had a long night,"Charles whispered as he walked away, leaving the two sleeping figures alone once more...

**The End! Not really. R&R! Send me ideas you have for the sequel. Children, should Belle take the singing job the managers are going to offer her. NO DROPPING THE CHANDELIER! That's the only exception. **


End file.
